


Fast Honey

by Synful_Trixx



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful_Trixx/pseuds/Synful_Trixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica are on vacation, but not together yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Hour at the [](http://cabana-club.livejournal.com/profile)[**cabana_club**](http://cabana-club.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://shellabelle81.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shellabelle81.livejournal.com/)**shellabelle81** for the beta!

 

She’s here, Veronica Mars, with her peach complexion and long blonde hair tied on top of her head. He should have known she would be. She is, after all, Veronica Mars, the bane of his existence, the love of his life, and the woman that seems to show up anywhere he is.

Logan’s sure she sees him, knows exactly where he is. Even if she hasn’t looked in his direction once, she knows. They’re always dancing around each other, look, brush, touch, dance away, neither daring to get closer. Why would it be any different here?  
Turning to the bartender he can feel her moving closer, still swaying to the music, a touch of bass in the air as the sound gets dirty, naughty, her hips promising things she’s not willing to give.

Mouth open ready to order and Veronica’s beside him. No warning, no dancing, just there, touching his arm. Logan closes his mouth with a snap and turns towards her, taking her in, feeling drunk with a single look.

He struggles to remember they aren’t in high school anymore, she’s not the same girl that ran him a merry chase, and he’s not the same boy that tried to keep up. He’s a man now, she’s a woman, and the dance they’ve been doing is foolish, high school fantasies and memories that burn a bitter taste in his mouth.

Veronica raises an eyebrow and his mouth quirks in response. The words are dripping off his tongue, voice deep and husky and the dance is ending. “Fast Honey.”

Her laugh is like fingers dancing over his skin as she leans in closer, picking up the shot glass the bartender set in front of them, raising a silent cheer as he followed suit. The shot goes down smooth, making his belly burn. His body burns brighter when she leans in closer and whispers in his ear.

“How fast do you want me to be?”


End file.
